Ce que la vie nous réserves
by Forgetkiss
Summary: Hermione Granger brillante sorcière de 18 ans va faire une découverte qui va bouleverser sa vie. Plus de précisions sur le premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je m'apelle Camille et je me suis enfin décidée à commencer une fiction, c'est ma toute première donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :] .

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est la mienne.

* * *

Hermione Granger, 18 ans, découvre un lourd secret cachait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais qu'elle est donc ce secret ? Et en quoi va-t-il changer l'existante de notre charmante sorcière ?

_Désir_

_Amitié_

_Amour_

_Humour_

_Famille_

_Haine_

Tout ceci réunit dans mon petit monde et dans ma tête, serait vous aimez mon histoire ? A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est la mienne.

* * *

Dans une banlieue de Londres, une jeune femme émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Cette personne n'était autre que Hermione Granger, notre sorcière devenue maintenant une adulte. Agée de 18 ans, elle venait de terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard et était élue major de sa promotion. Il ne lui restée plus qu'à trouver un travail mais hésiter encore entre devenir journaliste ou médicommage. Bien qu'elle est une préférence pour le journalisme. Mais ne nous attardons pas plus sur ces détails.

Hermione ouvra doucement ses yeux noisettes et son regard se posa sur son réveil : 9h30. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Elle se leva et décida d'aller se prendre un bon bain parfumé. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, elle actionna les robinets qui commencèrent à remplirent la baignoire et Hermione se déshabilla et enfin plongea dans son bain, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et la détendit. Après plus d'une heure à barboter dans sa baignoire, elle sortit de celle-ci, se sécha, s'habilla puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux était maintenant soyeux et tombée soigneusement en belles boucles dessinées, sa taille était fine et élancée, elle était assez grande mais pas trop non plus, ses yeux noisettes marquées par des cernes noires et son teint trop blafard à son goût. En effet depuis quelques jours, Hermione ne dormait presque plus, elle avait appris une nouvelle qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais !

_Flash Back_

« HERMIONE ! Cria Jane Granger du bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive ! Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla retrouver ses parents dans le salon puis s'assit sur un fauteuil présent dans la pièce.

« Bien, commença son père, je veut que tu sache que nous t'aimons quoiqu'il arrive et que nous ne t'en voudrons pas face à ta réaction.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous commencez à me faire peur ! Mais de qu'elle réaction parlez-vous ? S'affola Hermione.

- Ma Puce, nous te devons la vérité, tu n'es pas notre… fille, nous t'avons adoptés alors que tu étais encore un nourrisson, expliqua sa mère avec un léger sanglot dans la voix.

- Qu…quoi ?

- C'est la vérité, tu es une sang pure chérie, nos amis nous ont confiés ta garde car tu était en danger, en effet votre mage noir voulait une fille avec un très grand potentiel magique et dès que ta mère à accouché de toi, de peur que ton destin soit malheureux, elle te confia à ses plus grands amis moldus, c'est-à-dire nous, où bien sûr tu serais le plus en sécurité, expliqua son père.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ? POUQUOI ? POUQUOI ME DIRE SA MAINTENANT ? JE RÊVE ! NON, C'EST UN CHAUCHEMARD, explosa Hermione.

- Malheureusement tes parents ont voulus que tu ne le sache qu'à partir de tes 18 ans. Et une dernière chose dans une semaine tu pars habitée dans leur manoir.

- NON ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VEUT RESTER AVEC VOUS, JE VOUS AIME, JE NE VEUT PAS VOUS QUITTEZ ! Pleura t-elle.

- Nous non plus ma belle nous ne voulons pas te quitter, mais il le faut, tu dois reconstruire ta vie, dans ton monde, avec ta vraie famille et puis nous pourrons venir te voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…mais qu'elle est mon nom de famille alors ?

- Ton nom est Zabini.

- QUOI ? JE N'IRAI PAS DANS UNE SALE FAMILLE DE MANGEMORT ! Hurla Hermione.

- HERMIONE MELISSA ZABINI ! S'énerva son père adoptive, je t'interdis de traiter tes parents de la sorte, est-ce clair ? Les Zabini ne sont pas tous des mangemorts et cachent beaucoup de choses qui t'étonnerait alors maintenant, va préparer tes affaire s'il te plait car d'ici une semaine ton cousin viendra te chercher, dit-il en redevenant calme.

- Très bien ! Lâcha Hermione préfèrent ne pas s'éterniser sur cette 'discution' »

Elle se leva, partit du salon en claquant la porte et rejoignit sa chambre ou elle laissa place à ses pleurs et à sa tristesse.

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux en se remémorant ce souvenirs douloureux. Elle décida de se maquiller pour lui donner meilleure mine car d'ici quelque heure, elle deviendra ou plutôt redeviendra Hermione Mélissa Zabini.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ou pas ? Laissez-moi quelques petites reviews s'il vous plait. Amicalement Camille.


End file.
